1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a circuit for electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection. In particular, the invention relates to an ESD protection circuit with an ESD-resistant capacitor.
2. Background Information
ESD cases occur particularly when the circuit arrangement is not yet in the state ready for operation, that is to say during the fabrication of the circuit arrangement, during incorporation into a chip housing or during mounting onto a printed circuit board. By way of example, an ESD voltage pulse has a voltage of greater than 100 volts and a duration of approximately 100 nanoseconds.
Capacitors may be used for ESD protection. Such capacitors are used in particular for circuits with analog signal processing. Said capacitors are also referred to as decoupling capacitors, blocking capacitors or backup capacitors. The capacitors decouple and stabilize the supply voltage of the integrated circuit arrangement.